The New Journey
by eternalnight8806
Summary: Alternate Universe! This starts after Season 3, episode 11. Bay did date Ty over the summer but they never had sex, meaning she was still a virgin when she and Emmett had sex in the park. Everything else up to this point is the same. It's what follows that will change everything... Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _ **So, this is my first Switched at Birth fanfic. I hope you enjoy. I welcome all reviews and ask for them graciously!**_

 **Backstory: Alternate Universe! This starts after Season 3, episode 11:** ** _Love Seduces Innocence, Pleasure Entraps, and Remorse Follows_** **. However, while Bay did date Ty over the summer they never had sex, meaning she was still a virgin (or a "vegetable" *wink wink*) when she and Emmett had sex in the park. Everything else up to this point is the same. It's what follows that will change everything...**

 **This will be partially familiar as a good portion of the beginning was taken directly from season 3 episode 12 with some minor changes to suit the future of my story.**

 **Also, please note that if a character I'm talking about would normally sign or sign while speaking to certain characters, they are here even if I just say "said" or some version thereof., unless otherwise specified. :)**

Bay walked up to Daphne on the steps outside of her Mission Hills house. "Hey." she said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daphne asked.

Bay silently signed, "I had had sex with Emmett."

"WHAT?!" Daphne nearly screamed.

"SHH!" Bay urged her.

"What about the whole Tank and Mandy thing?" Daphne said, more quietly.

"Ok, pause on the Tank thing for now but there is no Mandy. It was actually Matthew."

"Pretending to be a girl?"

"Yeah."

Just then, John came up behind Bay. "I thought I heard you two. Everything ok?" he asked.

"Oh totally!" Bay proclaimed. "I'm just coming in to bed."

"Ok, goodnight sweetie." John said to Daphne as he started to head back in.

Bay signed to Daphne, "I'll explain everything tomorrow," as she followed her father into the house.

The next morning was hectic and rowdy in the Kennish household. Bay was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal when Daphne and Regina came in. Kathryn welcomed them but quickly noticed something was wrong.

Regina explained to everyone how a threatening brick had been thrown through her window at K&D telling her to "Stay away from East Riverside". She told them she had quit working for Wes and that she was terrified of what the community would do next because it wasn't exactly like she could wear a sign that said she wasn't part of the project anymore. John and Kathryn rallied around her and offered her support.

"Regina, you believe in the project don't you?" John asked her.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you have to keep doing it. People are going to be idiots no matter which way you go so you might as well fight for something you believe in."

"Yes, I completely agree." Kathryn said as she touched her arm.

"Thanks, you guys. That means a lot." Regina said. "Ok, then. I guess I'm crawling back to yet another boss..."

"Wait? What? Mom you can't!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, I have to. I deeply believe in this and I have to follow through on it. Vasquez's don't quit remember?"

Daphne did not look happy but she nodded to her mom anyway. Regina hugged her then said, "Have a good day at school, sweetie," and walked out the door back towards the guesthouse.

Daphne sat next to Bay. "So, what happened last night?"

"Matthew's been pretending to be that Mandy girl to... I don't know, get back at Emmett for turning him in or something. I found out about it when Emmett gave me a picture Mandy supposedly took to get it framed for her. Turns out the picture was copyrighted backed in 1994. So, I went to try to find Emmett and by the time I got to him in the park Matthew had already beat the crap out of him."

"Is he ok?" Daphne looked concerned.

"Yeah, a few bruises and cuts but he'll be ok. Anyways, he started telling me how he tried to move on with Mandy and I told him I still love him and well..." Bay's hands moved around in front of her non-coherently.

"Right there in the park?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Go Bay!" Daphne bumped shoulders with her.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Bay spoke again. "So, what's going on with Regina? Is she really ok?"

"I really don't know right now. I was right there when that brick broke through the window. It barely missed us. She's crazy if she's really going back to that jerk."

Kathryn chose that moment to come in and tell the girls they better leave for school or they'd be late, cutting their conversation short.

Bay pulled up in front of Carlton and saw Emmett standing there, waiting for her. Her heart melted. Every doubt she ever had about them was gone the moment their lips touched last night. Every hurtful thing they had done to eachother, every harsh word spoken, floated away with every gentle touch he had placed on her body. Shivers ran up her spine just thinking about it. She smiled at him and exited her "tank".

Emmett walked up to her. "Hey..." he said, obviously nervous. His face was bruised and battered but he was still so beautiful. He would always be beautiful to her.

"Hey," she said back. He shuffled his feet around on the asphalt. She couldn't remember the last time he had appeared this nervous around her. "Emmett..." she started but didn't know what to say to him just then. Her words were all jumbled up inside.

He looked into her deep brown eyes. "You don't... I mean...you're not... regretting what happened, are you?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in shock. That was not what she thought she was projecting. "No! God, no, Emmett. I meant what I said last night. I never stopped loving you. I still love you. I will always love you."

Emmett leaned down and kissed her, deeply. "I never stopped loving you, either."

The lights around the school began flashing signifying first bell. Emmett reached out and took Bay's hand in his own and hand in hand, they walked into their school to start the first day of their new lives, together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Out of My Head**

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Ok, quick update to get everyone on track here. A month has passed since the events of the prologue, making it early January. Everything that happened in the show happened the same here. The Matthew situation, Bay's breakup with Tank, Cameron's marriage to Debbie and their announcement that they're having a baby, Angelo moving in with Regina and Daphne, etc. The only change is Regina DID NOT ask Wes to teach her to shoot or to give her a gun, sticking to her gun convictions that she has always been adamant about.**_

 _ **Toby is returning from Iceland today. What will happen next?**_

"Bay! Toby's home!" Kathryn yelled up the stairs of their beautiful Mission Hills home.

Bay descended the stairs towards her mother and brother. Upon seeing him she proclaimed, "Whoa there, bro. What's up with this?" She waved her hand in front of her face, indicating his new facial hair.

Toby shrugged. "Just needed a change."

"Well, it's good to see you, even if your face looks like it should be plastered on pedophile warning posters everywhere."

"Bay!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"What?" Bay huffed. She turned back to Toby. "Seen Daphne yet?"

"No. She in the guesthouse?"

"She should be coming over any minute. I told her you'd be here this morning." Kathryn said.

Just then, Daphne came in and asked if anyone had seen her SAT prep book.

"You mean the one that's been permanently attached to you hands lately? No, I haven't." Bay answered.

"Did you check the kitchen?" Kathryn asked her.

"Yeah, it's not there. I have to find it. The test is tomorrow and I have to get a better score if I'm going to get into a good pre-med program."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find it, sweetie. Just don't overthink it, ok?"

"Yeah, Sure. Ok."

"So, what? No hug for the triumphant return of your brother?" Toby asked Daphne.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Sorry, Toby. I'm just so stressed right now."

"It's cool. Hey, you'll nail that test, ok?"

"Yeah."

"We gotta head to school guys." Bay said.

"Oh, ok. I love you guys! See you later!" Kathryn exclaimed as they made their way out of the door.

Bay tried not to look completely nervous or guilty as she felt the object in her pocket. It gave her comfort knowing it wasn't just laying around for anyone to see but having it in her pocket was like having a lit match in her pocket. She couldn't tell anyone yet. Not yet. This was her thing, something she had to come to terms with on her own before other people could know.

Later that night, Daphne was still freaking out trying to find her SAT prep book. She had turned the guesthouse upside down looking for it. Finally, Angelo came out and asked her what was the matter. Tears streamed down her face as she exclaimed, "I can't find my SAT book! I'm never going to be able to get a better score now! I'll never be a doctor!"

Angelo placed his hands on her shoulders, "Hey, calm down. Look, you need to get out of your head for a bit. Why don't you come down to my restaurant with me and we'll make something?"

"No, I really have to find that book..."

"Daphne, trust me. You have to stop for a minute. Come on." Sighing in defeat, Daphne followed him out of the house.

They spent the next few hours at Angelo's unopened restaurant baking several versions of the french lemon cake from Angelo's grandmother's recipe. After a few attempts, he smiled and beamed at Daphne. "You've done it. This is her cake."

She smiled back at him and then a look of utter surprise crossed her face. "I remember where I left the book! It's at K&D!"

"See? You just had to not think about it for a while. C'mon, we'll clean up and go get your book, ok?"

Daphne nodded.

Several minutes later, they pulled up in front of K&D. Daphne used her key to get in and went in search of the ever important book. She finally found it laying under some papers on her mom's desk. Nearly fainting with relief, Daphne locked up and climbed back into Angelo's sports car.

"Find it?" he asked.

"Yep." She held it up for him to see.

"Good. Let's get home, ok?" Daphne nodded.

Minutes later, curled up in her bed in the guest house, Regina received an incoming call from Daphne. She furrowed her brow at her phone. Daphne wouldn't be calling her... she's deaf for God's sake. Perhaps it was Angelo? Or Bay? She answered the phone.

"Hello?" came her tentative voice. She couldn't hear much on the other side of the line at first and then a voice, soft and scared, came to her ears.

"Mom... mom... don't know if you're there... been in an accident... Angelo... not moving... can't reach my phone...to text... near house... on Sycamore..."

Regina's heart stopped in her chest. _DAPHNE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hospital Visit**

 _ **Thank you, thank you, thank you to each one of you who followed, favorited or reviewed my story! It means so much to me! Please, continue to enjoy and review, I love reading them! Even if you have some constructive criticism to give to me, that's fine, just be nice about it!**_

Daphne's eyes fluttered open and closed several times. Bright lights were shining in her face, making her want to turn her head but she couldn't. Something was holding her head in place. She managed to keep her eyes open long enough to realize she was moving somehow, on her back. Her mom's face came into view, then John and Kathryn's. Her mom was trying to tell her something but she couldn't see well enough to read her lips. Daphne's eyes fell on Kathryn who was signing to her, "You're in the hospital."

"Angelo?" Daphne managed to choke out.

The three adults gave eachother a look but didn't respond to her. An unfamiliar face appeared and said something to them. Kathryn looked at Daphne and told her they had to take her back to surgery. They would see her soon. Before she could try to respond, she was being rolled away from their worried faces.

Kathryn looked at John and Regina and said, "How are we going to tell them?"

A tear fell down Regina's face. "I will. It'll be better coming from me."

Kathryn placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Bay appeared behind them. "Tell who, what?" she asked. "Daphne and Angelo are ok, aren't they?"

"Oh, Bay, honey..." Kathryn began.

"NO! Don't 'honey' me! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Regina looked at her. "Angelo... he didn't make it. They said he died on impact."

"What!" Bay screamed.

"They don't know what caused the accident yet, they're still investigating. But it doesn't look like another vehicle was involved. Daphne's got a concussion, a broken leg, and her wrist is fractured. But Angelo..." Regina's voice trailed off as she became choked up.

Bay collapsed on the floor, hugging her legs to her chest. Kathryn sat next to her and pulled her into her arms.

Hours later, Bay was sitting in the family waiting room, asleep. Her face was red and puffy from all the tears she had shed. Her skin was more pale than usual from lack of sleep and food. By this point she had been awake for almost 24 hours. She had only fallen asleep because of sheer exhaustion. Emmett took all of this in and sat next to her. He took her hand in his and simply held on.

All too soon, Regina came into the room. She saw Emmett and smiled, though only half-heartedly. "Daphne's awake," she told him. He nodded at her and told her he would wake Bay and to go be with Daphne.

Emmett leaned over and kissed Bay, hoping that would wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and her arms immediately wrapped around him. Emmett held her for a moment before pulling away. "Daphne's awake," he told her. Bay nodded. Her eyes were so bloodshot you almost couldn't see the whites. "Do you want me to go with you? Or I could just wait here if you want..."

"Yeah, sure..." she said as she took his hand and walked down to Daphne's room. John, Kathryn, Regina and Toby were all already sitting next to her hospital bed.

"Hi Bay, Emmett," Daphne said as she tried to sit up a little. Wincing in pain, Kathryn told her to stop and use the bed adjust if she needed to sit up.

Bay's eyes wandered around the room. This could not be real, she thought to herself. She could not be standing here right now, looking at her suedo sister in the hospital with pretty bad injuries while her father was... dead. And then there was the other thing, too... She couldn't deal with this right now. Without saying a word, she turned and ran from the room.

"I'll go find her," Emmett said before turning and running after her. She had made it halfway to the elevator before he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Emmett! I need to be alone right now!"

"No, you don't. Your dad just died. Your sister, my best friend, is in the hospital. The last thing you need is to be alone."

"That's only the tip of the iceberg..."

Emmett's face turned from concern to utter confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing... just... leave me alone, ok?"

"Bay..."

"No, Emmett, I mean it. Go back to Daphne. She needs you more than I do right now."

A moment passed before he simply nodded. She took the opportunity to turn and run away again. Unbeknownst to her, however, Emmett followed her, wanting to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. She ended up on another floor of the hospital. He watched her walk up to a nurse's station and speak with one of the nurses. She handed Bay a small, clear plastic cup with a label on it and pointed down the hallway towards a bathroom. What the hell was she doing?

Emmett walked up to the nurse and typed her a message on his phone, 'I'm with that girl that just came up here. Did she get what she needed?'

The nurse read it and spoke to him, "Yes, we'll collect her urine sample and confirm whether or not she's pregnant."

Surely he misread her lips. 'Did you say pregnant?' he typed.

The nurse nodded.

Emmett's heart fluttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Revealed**

 _ **Please read and review! Love you all!**_

Bay looked down at the small little cup she had been given. It was funny how something so small would determine her future. How could she and Emmett have been so stupid? She might have been a virgin but she knew better than to have unprotected sex. One time. Once was all they had actually been _**together**_ and this happened. The beating of her heart became faster thinking about it. Trying to calm down, she placed her hand on her chest to feel it. It didn't help. Her breathing started to come fast and shallow. The world around her began to spin. About this time was when she realized she hadn't eaten or drank anything in almost a day. She turned around and faced the door. She had just managed to turn the knob when she collapsed on the floor in the doorway.

Emmett watched in horror as Bay fell to the floor, several feet away from him. He banged his hand on the nurse's counter to get the attention of the nurse sitting there. When she looked up he frantically pointed at Bay. The nurse's eyes grew wide and he watched as she sprang into action. Unable to follow everything that was happening, all he managed to understand was they were taking her to a room of her own after they had checked her vitals.

Bay's eyes fluttered open, slowly. Emmett's face swam above her own. The feel of his hand in hers was the best feeling in the world right now. As he slowly came into focus, she saw a myriad of emotions play across his face. Happiness, worry, anger, love, and others she couldn't discern. The last emotion she saw before he spoke was concern.

He pulled his hand from hers and asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. What happened?"

"Your blood sugar dropped really low and you passed out. You've been in here for almost an hour." He gestured to the room around them.

"Oh..." she said as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Why was he here? How did he know she had passed out?

Emmett reached out and pulled her face up to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked him, genuinely confused.

His face showed his disappointment and some anger. "That you might be pregnant?"

Bay's face fell and her eyes grew wide. "How... how do you know?"

Emmett stepped back, obviously becoming angry. "Does it matter? I do. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me, Bay?" She just stared at him for a moment. This increased his anger. He turned around and ran his hands through his hair before facing her again. "Is it Tank's?"

"Oh, God, Emmett, NO! I never slept with Tank! I never slept with anyone but you! 'Vegetable', remember?" she screamed at him.

His face turned from anger to shock. "You... you never slept with Ty? Or Tank?"

"NO! Only you, you big dummy!"

She watched as his face softened. He sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm so sorry, Bay. I just don't understand why. Why wouldn't you tell me if you know it's mine?"

Bay sighed. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure one way or the other."

"Well... we do..." Emmett watched as her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. You're pregnant. They said about four weeks, I think," he said as he reached out and took her hand in his own.

She reached down and placed the other hand on her belly. So, she was pregnant. Well, that's just perfect timing, isn't it?

"Bay, it's going to be ok. We'll figure it out."

"How? We're both supposed to be going to school next year, right when this baby would be born! Emmett, we're only 18! We're not supposed to be parents, yet!"

"So it'll be a little harder than we planned. So what?"

"So what? That's what you have?"

"Yeah. Bay, you are the strongest girl I've ever met. If anyone can go to college and raise a baby, with the help of your deaf James Dean of course, you can."

Bay smiled at the old reference.

"Besides," he continued, "if that's a girl, I can't wait to see how beautiful she's going to be. Bet she'll look just like you."

Giggling, she responded, "Oh, really? What if it's a boy?"

"Oh, then he'll definitely be the sexiest guy in his generation, just like his dad." Emmett brushed off his shoulders.

She laughed again, but soon her face fell again. "Emmett, what are we going to do, for real? Daphne is in the hospital, seriously injured. Angelo's... gone. This could not have happened at a worse time."

"We'll figure it out, together. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Genesis**

 _ **Thank you to every follower, reviewer, and favoriter! (I know that's not a word, but it was fun to say!) A special shout out to**_ _ **Abby Elyse Samuel,**_ _ **you're very welcome. I feel the same way, which is why I'm writing this! All questions can only be answered by reading, so PLEASE do! Enjoy and review, please!**_

Sounds outside the door brought Bay's attention away from the young man sitting next to her. She could hear arguing and the distinct voice of her father hurriedly heading in their direction. "We're about to have company..." she told Emmett.

"Who?"

"My parents, I think."

That was the moment that all three of Bay's parents chose to burst into her room, each loudly voicing their own opinions like always.

"...had no right to keep this from us..." John was saying, no, screaming towards his wife.

"She's 18 now, they don't have to report everything to us now, John." Kathryn was trying to explain to him.

"As long as she's on our insurance, I want to know everything that happens! Besides, she's our daughter we deserve to know when something's happened to her!" John continued to shout.

Regina stood helplessly behind them both, looking utterly miserable.

"GUYS!" Bay screamed.

John and Kathryn both turned to Bay, shock evident on their faces.

"I'm fine, ok? No need for all this! Why aren't you with Daphne?"

"Because the hospital finally told us you were here. What happened, Bay? They wouldn't tell us anything, just that you were here." Kathryn spoke, softer now.

Bay looked at Emmett. Only she could see his hands when he signed to her, "Just tell them. We're going to have to eventually. Might as well be now."

"No! NO NO NO!" Bay emphatically, silently, told him.

Regina came forward, "Bay, what's going on?"

Emmett implored her with his eyes. He took her hand as encouragement. Bay gulped, took a huge breath, and announced in the fastest voice she could muster, "I fainted because I had low blood sugar which is extra bad because I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?!" All three parents shouted at once.

She looked at Emmett and squeezed his hand. "I'm pregnant. Emmett and I... one time, it was so spur of the moment and neither of us were thinking and then so much stuff was going on that I didn't think to get the morning after pill and... yeah."

John approached Emmett and grabbed him by the shirt to face him. "You did this to her? You put her in that position?"

"JOHN!" Kathryn yelled as she pulled him back. "You can't just blame Emmett. It took two people for this to happen. Accidents happen. We'll deal with it."

"Oh damn straight. That baby is going up for adoption."

"No, it's not, dad! Emmett and I are going to raise this baby!" Bay yelled as she began to get out of her hospital bed.

"Bay..." Kathryn and Regina both started.

Bay held up her hand to stop them from talking. "I'm 18, now. None of you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do in any aspect of my life anymore. We're keeping this baby. End of story."

"What about college, Bay? What about Pratt? And Emmett, what about Gallaudet?" Kathryn asked of them both.

Bay's face sank. "I... didn't get in to Pratt. But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to school. I'll find something else. But either way, it's our decision. Not yours."

Emmett reached out and touched her arm. She turned to face him. "I didn't know about Pratt. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Like I just said, I'm not going to dwell on it. I'll figure something else out."

Emmett nodded.

"Bay, are you sure about this?" Regina asked.

"Yes, we are. Now, get back to Daphne! You guys need eachother right now. We can talk about this later, I promise, ok?"

"Ok. Dr. Larkin wants us all to meet with him to discuss the conditions of... of Angelo's accident. He thinks he found something to explain what happened based on something Daphne said about what she remembers from the crash." Regina's face twisted in pain as the statement drew to a close.

"Yeah, um, let me find out if I can get out of here and I'll be right there. Hey, how is Daphne doing? Is she mad at me for leaving?" Bay asked.

"No sweetie, she understands. She's sad and wishes you would've stayed, but she gets it. You needed to be alone. Does she know about..." Regina waved at Bay's stomach.

"Oh, no, no. I didn't tell anybody. So, let me do it, ok? I think she'll need to hear it from me."

"Of course honey."

"Bay..." John began.

"Dad, I know you don't approve but it's not your decision to make. I'm an adult now and I have to live with my own choices, good or bad." She looked down at her belly. "But I'm not sure this one will be so bad."

"Yeah... ok." He turned abruptly and left.

Kathryn came over to Bay and hugged her. "He'll come around. It'll just take some time for him to get used to the idea of being a grandpa."

Bay laughed. "I guess that will make you two grandmas."

Kathryn and Regina exchanged a look. "I guess it does." Regina said.

"Mom, Regina, it's going to be fine. It will. I can feel it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Test**

 _ **Loving the reviews you guys! Please, keep them coming! I hope you enjoy. I know a lot of this has been very similar to the original storyline of the show but bare with me here. Once I get through some of the original storyline and make my own changes it will get better, more creative and original. I promise! Review please!**_

 **To avoid spewing as much of the same info from the show at you guys as possible it is now catch up time again. Dr. Larkin explains to them all about Angelo's aneurysm. Bay finds out she has the genetic disposition for it and gets tested. Nothing bad shows up there. Bay told Daphne about being pregnant and while surprised and shocked, she was supportive of their decision to keep the baby. Daphne's leg is in a cast for the next three months and her wrist is in a brace for healing. Regina has received Angelo's one million dollar life insurance policy money and is considering her options on what to do with it. Gallaudet released acceptance letters. Neither Travis or Emmett were accepted, but Daphne was. Emmett is lost and considering his next plan. Travis is considering dropping out of school to work in a loading dock. Melody has been secretly planning the UMKC deaf program in coalition with Gallaudet after the rejection of both her son and Travis. Regina has agreed to donate a huge amount of money for startup capital. It is now 2 months after the death of Angelo. Melody is forced to tell Travis and Emmett about the program or lose Travis to a dead end job without a high school degree.**

"Mom, you set up this whole thing just because we didn't get into Gallaudet?" Emmett asked Melody.

"That's why I started it, yes, but it became about every deaf kid. As much as I would have loved for you to be in D.C. in the fall it's just not going to happen. However, there is a chance for kids who complete their basic courses in this program to transfer to Gallaudet to complete their majors. So, maybe in a couple years you will be in D.C. I didn't just do it for you, or Travis. I did it for every deaf kid out there who thinks a dead end job is all they're ever going to be able to get. I want all of them to reach for their dreams just like any other college student would."

Emmett and Travis exchanged a look and shrugged at one another. "How do we apply?" Travis asked.

Melody clapped her hands together in excitement.

Later that night, Emmett was in Bay's room explaining his mother's crazy plan to keep him in K.C.

"I don't think it's crazy, Emmett. Would it really be so bad to be close to our parents for the first couple of years after the baby is born? Then we could go out to D.C. when he or she is a little older and we know more about what we're doing before we're 2,000 miles away from anyone we know who could help."

"No, that part isn't crazy. It's just this whole thing. I don't know how she did it. She's incredible is all I was trying to say. And, if it means I can reapply after a couple years then ok. I'll stay here for a while longer."

"Good. Because I was actually considering taking my general courses at UMKC while I try to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. The credits will transfer to almost any school so..."

"That's awesome. Look at you with the plan."

"Yep. That's me. The planner." Bay looked down at her hands nervously.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked her as he brought her head up to look at him.

Bay took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The doctor wants me to do an amnio... I don't know how to spell it! Some damn test to see if anything is wrong with the baby."

"Ok..."

"We could lose the baby if we do it."

"Oh..."

"Emmett, I really need your help here. You've been to most of the appointments..."

"I only missed one because my mom wouldn't let me cut school again for the baby."

"I know, I know. I'm not mad. It's just... I don't know if we should do this test. There's the small risk of miscarriage if we do it and I'm worried about the results and what they will mean for us and the baby and..."

Emmett reached out and grabbed both of her shoulders to stop her from continuing her tirade. "Calm down. How much of a risk is it?"

"Less than one percent."

"That's all?"

"But there's still a risk, Emmett!"

"I know. I know. Look, I know you. If we don't do it you're going to spend the next six months worrying about what could have been done if you had done it. So, I say we do it."

"Are you sure? I mean what if something's wrong with our baby?"

"Then we deal with that when it happens. But until then we're just going to have to remain calm. Ok, mommy?"

"Oh, don't call me that! It's just weird coming from you!" She shoved at him playfully. "Ok, ok. You're right. We should do it. The test can also tell us the sex of the baby. Do we want to know?"

"Oh hell yes! Then we can start buying up all the frilly pink stuff for her..."

"Oh God no! You will never put my daughter, if that's what she is, in frilly pink anything!"

"I would never!" Emmett looked at his phone. "I gotta go. My mom asked me to be home for dinner."

"Yeah, ok. I'll make the appointment and text you the time."

"Awesome." He leaned in and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

After Emmett left, Bay opened her laptop to begin research on a new brilliant idea that had struck her during his visit. It took her hours of reading, writing, sending emails, applications, etc., but she was finally sure of what was next for her, especially after what he had told her that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Surprise!**

 _ **Ok, I'm a little sad... no one reviewed my last chapter! PLEASE review if you're reading it! We writers live for them, I promise!**_

Two more weeks passed before Bay could get in to the doctor for her amnio test. Emmett was right there with her, holding her hand the whole time. It was a little weird for them both for her to be spread eagled out on an exam table like this, but they were getting used to it over the course of her pregnancy.

The doctor told her they would call her in a day or two with the results. Bay just nodded at him and didn't say anything.

"Miss Kennish, don't worry. This is simply a precaution. Most of the time these tests simply prove there's nothing to worry about." Again, Bay just nodded. He left her and Emmett alone so she could get redressed.

"You feeling ok?" Emmett asked her.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Quit worrying so much." Bay said while trying to pull up her jeans. All of her clothes were starting not to fit quite right. She would definitely have to go clothes shopping soon. Finally she gave up trying to close the button and just let her t'shirt hang over the waistband of her pants. "I really have to find a job soon. My parents aren't going to pay for everything for this kid while I go to school."

"I've got my Chrome checks..."

"I know. But I really need to contribute, too. Maybe I could try to sell some paintings or do some commissions!"

"Good idea."

Several minutes later, Bay was pulling up outside her parents mansion like house in Mission Hills. Kathryn came out and greeted them, an envelope in her hand. "Hi sweetie, Emmett. How'd the appointment go?"

"Good. Fine. We'll know in a few days." Bay stated simply.

"Ok." Kathryn started to head back into the house then, remembering the envelope in her hand, turned around and addressed Bay again. "You've got something here from Gallaudet University, honey. What's this all about?"

Bay snatched the envelope from her mom's hand and tore it open. Emmett and Kathryn stared at her while her face went from shock to obvious excitement. "I can't believe it!"

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

Bay looked over at him and spared a quick glance at her mother. "Well... you know Gallaudet accepts hearing students, too, right?"

"Yeah..." they both said.

"Well, as long as I complete these certain prerequisites at UMKC I've been accepted to attend Gallaudet in two years. I mean, not accepted, per say, I mean I have to reapply after I complete my UMKC courses, but it looks like I'm going to D.C. in a couple years to major in Fine Arts with a minor in Deaf Studies!" Her face showed pure elation and joy.

"That's... great." Emmett said.

Kathryn gulped and also said that was great and that she'd see them both in the house.

"Emmett, I thought you'd be happy for me?" Bay said, her face falling.

"I am. It's just..."

"Gallaudet was your dream."

"Yeah."

"I'm not taking your dream, Emmett. I'm just tagging along for the ride. I guess they really liked that I went to an all deaf school and that I taught myself ASL, with your help of course, and I just really liked the school once I actually really looked into it. I never knew they accepted hearing students before. You guys never mentioned that. Besides, once you do some stuff over at Melody's deaf program at UMKC we'll both be going. Isn't that a good thing?"

Slowly, Emmett smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah it is. Just took me by surprise is all. You didn't tell me you were looking into it."

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew it was even possible. So, what'dya think? Good plan?" She looked at him, expectantly.

"Yeah. Of course it is." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for how short this one is, guys. Hope you're still enjoying though and don't forget to leave those reviews! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Baby, Baby**

 _ **My heart is so swollen from all the love you guys have given my story the last few days! THANK YOU all so very much! I hope I live up to all of your expectations. Continue to review, please!**_

In the days that followed, Emmett didn't spend much time with Bay. He had work and school, plus his head was still spinning from everything that was happening lately. Not getting into Gallaudet, getting Bay pregnant, his mom starting the new program at UMKC, and now Bay had been accepted, sort of, to Gallaudet? This was not the way he had imagined his life going. Father at 18, not leaving for D.C. in the fall, Bay in his arms again.

Bay. God, he loved her so much. He didn't think he could ever love another person as much as he loved her. But, why did she have to go and apply to Gallaudet without talking to him about it first? It wasn't that he didn't want her there with him, assuming he would even be able to get in. It was more about the fact that she felt like she had to hide it from him, like he wouldn't be able to handle it. Didn't she trust him? If he hadn't been there when Kathryn had handed her the envelope would she have even told him then? Too many questions had been swimming in his head, hence the distance he had put between them for a few days.

Emmett felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Wiping the grease from the motorcycle he was working on onto a rag, he pulled it out and saw Bay's name on a videochat message. He sighed and clicked receive. Her gorgeous face appeared on the screen in front of him. She waved at him but he could see something wasn't right. Her normally bright face was sullen, downcast.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I got a call from the doctor today. He wants us to come in and talk to to him about the amnio results."

"Ok. So why do you look so upset?"

"Emmett, if nothing was wrong don't you think he would have just said that?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah... so... can you come tomorrow? I was able to make the appointment for after school, 3:30."

"Yeah, of course."

Bay nodded. Neither of them spoke for a moment before she just sighed and asked, "Emmett, is everything... ok? With us, I mean?"

Emmett drug his hand through his hair. "Bay, why didn't you tell me about your plan for Gallaudet?"

Her face opened up in pure shock. "That's what you're upset about?" Emmett simply nodded. "I... I don't know," she began. "I guess I just thought it would better not to say anything until I was certain. But, you're right, I should have told you. I should have known you'd feel like I was encroaching on your territory..." A single tear fell down her face.

"No, Bay, that's not it. I just... I just don't understand why you don't trust me. First with the baby, now with Gallaudet... where does it end? This isn't still about Simone is it?"

"Oh, God, no, Emmett! Of course not. I honestly didn't even think you would be so mad. And as for the baby, I mean I had just found out myself and then Angelo..." Several more tears crossed down her olive skin.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm not mad at you, I promise. Just a little confused. But I'll get over it, ok?" He hated making her so upset.

"Ok. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The next day, Bay was sitting next to Emmett in a very uncomfortable chair awaiting the doctor to come in and tell her what was wrong with her kid. He squeezed her hand and tried to tell her not to worry. Her fragile smile did not instill confidence in him. Finally, the doctor came in and sat down at his desk with a folder in his hand.

He looked up at Emmett and back at Bay. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to get an interpreter. Do I need to try to find one?"

Bay relayed this to Emmett. He shook his head. "No, I can do it. Just... what's wrong with our baby, doctor?"

"Well," he said as he opened up the file in front of him, "your amnio results came back with nothing to indicate that there are any developemental problems to be concerned about. However, in other areas, it was... inconclusive."

"Inconclusive? What does that mean?" Bay asked.

"It means that while there is nothing like Down's Syndrome or other mental hindrances that we have found, that doesn't rule out the possibility of something else being wrong. It could be anything from Heterochromia iridum, having mismatched eyes, to something more serious. But we won't know until you give birth." Seeing her face become more and more concerned with each word, he continued, "But, honestly, it's more likely the result of false results. These tests are not all knowing, my dear. I don't think it's anything serious. It may be nothing at all."

Bay just nodded and looked at Emmett. He smiled at her and asked if she still wanted to know the sex of the baby.

"Oh yes, doctor, we wanted to know the sex."

"Ah, yes, that was the other thing. You see, we found elements of both sexes present in your test."

Bay and Emmett looked at him, utterly confused.

The doctor smiled coyly at them and said, "Which means you're having both a boy and a girl. Congratulations, you're having twins."

Bay's hand pulled from Emmett's as she slipped out of her chair onto the floor, unconscious.

 _ **A/N: I hope this answered some questions some of you may have had about Emmett's side of things. Please don't forget to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: J &K**

 _ **Loving the love! I'm not ashamed to admit that it seriously makes my day a bit brighter to read what you guys have to say about my story! From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! Please keep reviewing.**_

Slowly, Bay started to wake up. She could see Emmett's face above her own, worry evident. The doctor came into her view. "Miss Kennish, are you ok?"

She slowly sat up and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." As her senses came back to her, the memory of what had just been said came back. "Doctor, did you just say we're having twins?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. A boy and a girl. We call it a 'hidden twin' when we don't see it in any of the ultrasounds. It happens when the positioning of the babies makes one block the other from view."

Emmett looked at her. His face showed no emotion to her. Atleast none she could discern. The one time she really needed him to wear his heart on his sleeve and he completely shuts down, great. With help from both men, she managed to get back up on her feet. "Ok. Well... then I guess... was there anything else you had to tell us, doctor? A third baby, perhaps?" The snarky attitude Bay could be known for was leaking through in her stressed state.

Taken aback, it took him a moment to respond. "No... no Miss Kennish. You and Mr. Bledsoe are free to go. No more surprises at this time, I promise."

Without a word to either Emmett or the doctor, Bay turned on her heel and walked briskly towards her tank of a car. She felt Emmett catch up to her and walk beside her but she didn't acknowledge him. What the hell were they going to do? One baby at 18 was going to be hard enough but TWO?! There was no way she could go to school now. What babysitter is going to want to take on newborn twins? Forget art major. Hello major in fried potatoes.

She climbed into the drivers side of her car and slammed the door closed. Emmett climbed in beside her. They had left his bike at school since the appointment was so soon after school ended. Before she could stop them, a fountain of tears began pouring down her cheeks. Her fists collided with the steering wheel over and over until she was hitting it so hard that she was actually starting to break skin.

Noticing that she was beginning to actually hurt herself, Emmett pulled her into his arms and simply held her. He could feel her shoulders shaking from her sobbing. Slowly, after what seemed like hours, he felt her shaking subside. He leaned back and looked at her. Her face was soaked. When he lifted his arms to begin to say something, she stopped him.

"No, don't you dare say this is going to be ok! Emmett, there's two babies inside me! Two lives we are responsible for for the rest of our lives! And we don't even know for sure that they're healthy! There could be something seriously wrong with them and we won't know it until they're born! And forget me going to school... you don't have to worry about me following you Gallaudet cause there's no fucking way anyone is going to help..."

Emmett grabbed her hands to stop her. She looked at him. Fear, pain, worry, and worst of all, regret were all evident in her eyes. Slowly, he pulled his hands away from hers so he could speak. "We're going to figure it out. You can't freak out, yet. Ok? We have months before they're here to make a plan. You don't have to give up school. I WANT you to come to Gallaudet in a couple years when we can both go. And I want our children to come with us. By then we'll know how to take care of both of them. And if there is something out of the oridinary with them we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, ok? Please, don't shut down on me?"

Her chocolate brown eyes looked into his crystal blue ones. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. When she let him go, he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Somehow, he always knew how to make her feel like the world wasn't going to end.

Kathryn greeted them both as they entered the Kennish house. Then, taking a good look at her daughter, she noticed she had been crying. "Bay, sweetie, did something happen at the doctor's office?"

"Mom... we have something we need to tell everybody. Can you get them all here so we can just say it all at once and not have to repeat ourselves 50 times."

Kathryn was immensely worried, but she did as her daughter asked. Soon, John, Kathryn, Regina and Daphne were sitting in the living room. Toby was currently unavailable. They would have to talk to him later. Bay sighed and began talking to them all.

"As you all know we had an amnio test done. As far as they can tell, nothing is wrong, but there were some things that came back that made the test 'inconclusive'. We won't know for sure nothing is wrong until the babies are born."

Regina put her hand up. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'babies'?"

Bay gulped. "Yes. That was the other part. We wanted to know the sex and well... we're having both. A boy... and a girl."

Kathryn's face lit up. "Twins?"

Bay nodded.

John and Kathryn exchanged a look. "Go ahead and tell them. This doesn't change anything." John stated.

Kathryn beamed. "Bay, Emmett, John and I have been talking these last few weeks. We've come up with a compromise that we think will work for everyone involved. Emmett, after graduation, you're invited to come live here, with us. We're closer to UMKC than your mom's house so your commute would be a lot better. We could turn one of the guestrooms into the nursery for the... babies. Bay, we'll obviously pay for your college education. Just because of this, sidestep, doesn't mean your future has to be put in jeopardy. We'll help you pay for whatever the babies need." She paused and raised a hand to them, "However, this isn't a free pass. We expect both of you to have jobs and contribute whatever you can while attending school and getting decent grades."

Bay and Emmett couldn't believe it. Had she really just said all that and solved all their problems? Get a job? Done! Contribute? Done and done! Decent grades? Triple done! She ran over and hugged her mom. "You literally just saved my life, mom," she whispered to her.

Kathryn simply smiled and held her daughter in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Timeline**

 _ **Heart... swollen... can't... move... LOL But seriously though, you guys are epically awesome! I never imagined I would have such wonderful fans! I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

 **Alrighty then, again we will play the catch up game. It is six weeks later, making it mid-May. Nacho and some of his buddies sabotaged the project site** ** _without_** **Daphne's help. This causes Wes to abandon the project and move on to Hawaii. Daphne's injuries are now completely healed. She has been grappling with a decision she must make before graduation day, which is fast approaching. Emmett has been slowly moving things over to the Kennish house to prepare for his big move. He has done well with all the changes thus far. Bay is now about 5 ½ months along, meaning she is definitely showing. She has been slowly gaining a customer base for portrait commissions and she's been making decent money at it. Emmett picked up more hours at Chrome and they are both doing well saving up money for when the babies arrive. What will happen next...**

Daphne sat next to Bay and Emmett at their usual lunch table. They both watched her slam her head down on the table and then look back up at them, misery evident on her face. Bay looked over at Emmett for an explanation.

"Don't look at me," he mumbled, "she's your sister..." He then proceeded to take a sip of his drink and ignore her, playfully.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Bay responded. She looked back at Daphne and asked, "What's wrong?"

"2290. That's what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"2290. SAT score. 22 freaking 90. 'Get a high score' they said. 'It'll help you get into a good school' they said... Well all it's done for me is give me too many damn choices! Northwestern, Johns Hopkins, Columbia, all with fantastic pre-med programs! Then there's Gallaudet, which I've been dreaming about since I was a kid and Melody's new program that would allow me to stay close to everyone for a few more years... GAH!" She slumped her head into her hands and looked utterly defeated.

Bay laughed. "I'm sorry... you got into all of those schools?"

"Yeah..."

"And you're pissed because you can't decide which one to choose?"

"Yeah..." Bay literally starting slapping her leg while laughing. "What is so funny, Bay?"

Emmett waved his hand to get Daphne's attention. "It's funny because you are the only person on this planet who is mad about having too many colleges to choose from."

"Yeah. What he said..." Bay said between giggles.

Daphne's face fell. "Oh... God! You guys I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking about it that way! I just don't know for sure I want to be 2,000 miles away from everyone right now. I mean... Angelo's only been gone a few months, my mom is currently out of work, again, and the old neighborhood hates her guts, Melody's program is so amazing and I really want to see it get off the ground and be a part of that, and then... your babies will be here. I want to be here to see them, get to know them. How can I do that if I'm in Chicago or Baltimore or D.C.?"

Emmett looked over at Bay. He knew exactly how she felt about this subject. She did not want to be the one to keep people from their dreams and goals just because she was having babies. They had discussed it at great length the last several weeks since discovering they were having twins. The Kennish's promise of support has helped ease her mind greatly, but he could still see that she was teetering on the edge of breaking behind those lovely eyes he adored so much. He wasn't sure what else to do that would help keep her stress level down. It was beginning to take its toll on him as well.

"Hey, if you think you should go to Chicago or wherever then you should go. If that's where the best doctors are made then that's where you need to be. Don't let us influence your decision." Emmett stated, hoping that would stave off any Bay rampages.

"It's not just about you guys, though! I can become a great doctor no matter what school I go to... In fact, I've never been one for those pretentious schools anyway. What was I thinking even applying to them? I don't want to be some know-it-all doctor..."

"Aren't you already a know-it-all?" Emmett asked her, smiling.

Daphne smacked his arm.

"Emmett's right, Daphne. Go to D.C. or wherever. That's where you should be." Before anyone could say anything to her, she stood up, rather quickly in her inflated state, and stormed off. For a girl who was over five months pregnant she could really move when she wanted to. When Emmett finally caught up to her, she was leaning against her locker, crying.

She looked up at him when she saw him approaching. He took both of his hands and gently wiped away at her tears. When her dark eyes came up to meet his own, he felt a shiver run up his spine. From the moment they had met she had affected him that way. But he hated seeing her so upset. Gently, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway.

Waving her other hand at him, Bay asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here."

"But what about school?"

"Fuck it. You need a break," he said as he pushed open the doors that led to the student parking lot.

Bay allowed him to ease her into the passenger side of her own car and watched as he climbed into the drivers seat and peeled out of the parking lot at an almost dangerous speed. After a few minutes, she just sat back in the seat, closed her eyes, and allowed the wind to whip across her face, through her hair, through her very soul to take away all the fear and doubt, atleast for a while.

Soon, she felt them coming to a stop. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

"Yeah. Right," was her sarcastic reply.

He rolled his eyes at her then opened the door. "C'mon. I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him quizzically but followed anyway.

Emmett stood in her way talking the whole time. "I was going to wait until graduation to show this to you. It's not finished yet but I thought it might cheer you up if you saw it..."

"Emmett, what are you talking..."

Bay never got to finish her sentence because as they rounded a corner it came into view. What stood before her was an abandoned warehouse. But this wasn't just any abandoned ware house. This warehouse was special. This warehouse had their new timeline on it. All of the old events were there, first meet June 2011, first kiss September 2011 and so on through the cheating and Bk + EB Forever, but then it continued.

"Catfishing made it?" She asked him when she saw 'Emmett gets catfished'.

"It led me back to you," was his simple response.

The next event made her want to cry all over again. 'E+B create 2 new beautiful lives'. The line continued but it wasn't complete. She looked back at him. "What's the next event?"

Emmett took her hand and pulled her back to sit in the car. "Can't tell you." He finally said. "Won't be a surprise if I do."

Bay glared at him with fake pursed lips. She watched as he leaned in and kissed those lips. When he pulled away she looked at him with a slight angry glare in her eyes. "How could you possibly want to kiss me when I look like this..." she gestured at her protruding belly.

"Bay, you're always beautiful to me. I always want to kiss you." He smiled and kissed her again to punctuate his statement.

Somehow, in that moment, nothing else mattered to Bay. Not her eminent graduation, not her whole life plan going out the window the moment she slept with Emment, not the over dramatic hormones coursing through her body, not her constant worry over what could possibly be wrong with her children. The only thing that mattered was her and Emmett, now, in eachother's arms and so in love.

 _ **A/N: Please don't forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Graduation**

 _ **Ok guys, I love the feedback. However, I do want to make one thing VERY clear. This story is completely my own. I didn't even read any other SAB fanfiction before I started writing it. This is my honest interpretation of where the story could have gone. I'm honestly shocked they didn't deal with teen pregnancy on the show since it's geared towards teens. So, if you think I'm rehashing someone else's old ideas then you're free to not read. For all of you who have left me such wonderful reviews, I LOVE YOU! Please keep them coming!**_

Bay looked at herself in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. The blue graduation gown did nothing to hide her now six month pregnant belly. Sighing at the image, she placed the cap on her head and shrugged. Daphne appeared in the mirror behind her. Bay turned to face her.

"I'm staying." Daphne said.

Bay looked at her, puzzled. "Staying?"

"In KC. I'm going to go do Melody's UMKC program. I really want to be close to everybody and I want the support from people I know, atleast for now. I can always transfer to Gallaudet later if I want to."

Bay walked over and hugged her sister, the girl she could have been, in another life. "Are you sure? I mean this is your future we're talking about here."

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm sure."

"Ok." Bay smiled back.

Daphne looked down at Bay's protruding belly. "Wow... I guess I haven't been paying attention the last few weeks to how much they're starting to show themselves!"

Bay placed her hand at the small of her back. "Yeah. I feel like the Goodyear blimp."

"Oh, c'mon. You look great."

"Oh yeah, so great..."

Kathryn walked in and saw the girls chatting. "There you two are. We better get a move on, you don't want to be late for your own graduation!" Her face beamed at both of them. It never ceased to amaze Bay how cheerful her mother could be, and in turn Daphne.

Across town, Emmett took one last look at his childhood room. Only his bed and a few shelves remained. Everything else had been moved to the Kennish's so he could immediately start to sleep there afer graduation today. His mother had become increasingly more sad as she watched him move his things these last weeks, but she was happy for him. Emmett felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." Melody said to him right before enveloping him in a hug.

"I know. Thanks mom." He watched as a solitary tear streaked down her smiling face. "Mom, I'm only going to be a few miles away."

"I know. It just won't be the same. I'm going to miss you is all."

"Me too."

Travis appeared behind Melody. "Hey, it's time to go get graduated!"

Melody and Emmett laughed and followed him outside.

All of Carlton watched as Daphne gave her rousing speech about overcoming adversity, making new friends and finding yourself in the face of great odds. Everyone became sad when she talked about Carlton closing for good, but she cheered them up by reminding them that they had fought for one more year and been able to graduate, together. The Carlton class of 2014 walked across the stage one by one and collected their diplomas to thunderous deaf applause.

Long after most everyone had left, Bay sat in front of the stage and stared at her diploma in her hands. She'd done it. No matter what anyone else had thought, she had managed to graduate, with pretty good grades even. She felt someone sit next to her and turned to see Emmett in the next chair, smiling boyishly at her.

"Everyone's heading to the graduation party..." he said.

"Yep."

"Did you want to go?"

"A little, yeah. Kind of my last hoorah, ya know?"

"Of course." His smile grew wider. "Can we do something first?"

"What?"

"Can't tell you."

Bay rolled her eyes at him. "What'd you do now?"

The only response she received was more smiling. "Ok. Lead the way," she said as she stood from her chair. Emmett grabbed her hand and led her to her own car. They both discarded their graduation robes in the back of her car before getting in.

After several minutes of driving, she realized where he was taking her. They were heading back to the site of their timeline. He must have finished it and wanted to show her. She smiled to herself. How could she be so lucky to have found such a fantastic guy?

When he stopped the car and looked over at her she simply said, "You finished it?"

Again he just smiled before climbing out of the car and coming around to her side to help her out. This time, he covered her eyes and gently nudged her until she was in position. When she opened her eyes, she saw what was indeed their timeline, with some additions.

After 'B+E create 2 new beautiful lives' was a new event, 'B+E graduate'. Then another, 'B+E move in together'. Another, 'B+E start college'.

'B gives birth'

'E rejoices'

'B+E+ 2 more live happily ever after'

'But 1st, E has something to ask B...' Again, the line continued like there was supposed to be another event but nothing was there. Bay turned around to face Emmett and found him down on the ground holding a small velvet box. Bay's hands flew to her face.

"Bay Madeline Kennish Vasquez, we've been through so much together. We're about to face much more together. Personally, I can't wait to start my life with the three of you and add to that timeline. If I have anything to say about it, it will never be finished because we'll keep adding to it. My question is this. Someday, when we're ready, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and become my wife?" He opened the box to reveal a small, simple sapphire in the shape of a rose on a silver band.

Bay's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the beautiful ring. She looked back at the father of the children currently growing inside her. Her hands and mouth moved to form her answer...

 _ **A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, I'm evil. I know this was probably predictable but I honestly don't care. It's fanfiction, meaning it can be whatever I want it to be! :P LOL Hope you guys still like it though and don't forget to leave those reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Startled From Reverie**

 _ **A/N I know it's been so, so long you guys! I'm so sorry! I've been going through a lot of changes in my life these last few months and the adjustment has always been easy! But I never forgot about you! I promise! Without further adieu...**_

Bay looked down at the ring on her left hand. It was so beautiful. She couldn't believe he had been able to afford it. Honestly, she had thought every cent he earned had been going towards the babies. The babies who, just then, decided to make themselves known in the form of a sharp kick to her insides. Bay smiled down at her belly and recalled that day 2 months ago when Emmett had proposed.

 _The ring sat there, so shiny and perfectly... her. He knew her so well. He knew she would never go for a normal diamond ring. No, it had to be something fancy, artsy. She couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else. But, was this really the right time to get married? Was it for the right reasons? Was it for love, or the babies?_

" _Emmett, I want nothing more than to marry you, but..."_

 _Emmett stood up and interrupted her, "No Bay, no buts. I want this. I want_ _ **us.**_ _All of us."_

" _That's my point. Emmett, why are you doing this? Is it for them? Is it for us? Is it only because we have them to think about?"_

 _Emmett was silent for a few moments. Bay began to get scared. She nervously touched her stomach and gulped, waiting for his response._

" _Bay, do you remember that fight we had after Daphne first found out we were seeing eachother?"_

" _Yeah..." her voice wavered. Where was this going?_

" _Do you remember what I said to you that day at Buckner?"_

" _Not totally..."_

" _I told you that it would be easier if I could just go find a deaf Bay. But I didn't want a deaf Bay." Emmett put his hands at his sides and opened his mouth and spoke, "I just want you."_

 _Bay almost laughed and cried all at once. He was so much the romantic. She grabbed the ring box from him and slipped the ring on her finger. Then, her face took on a much more serious tone, "But not right now. I want to wait a while. I want to be able to support ourselves before we run off and get married."_

 _Emmett smiled and nodded. "Agreed."_

Another sharp kick brought Bay back from her reverie. Man, those were coming a lot today, and more painfully than normal. Her breathing came sharp and shallow.

Emmett looked over at her and saw her struggling to breath. "Bay, are you ok?"

"I... I don't... don't know..." she managed to get out between breaths.

Looking worried, Emmett said, "I'm gonna go get your mom."

Bay nodded as she concentrated on her breathing.

A few moments later Kathryn Kennish came into Bay's room, in a flustered rush. "Bay, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I... I don't know. It... it hurts. All the time."

Kathryn laid a hand on Bay's belly, "Sharp pains?"

Bay nodded and looked over at Emmett standing behind her mother, looking as terrified as she had ever seen him.

Kathryn turned to Emmett. "Go tell John to get the car. It's time to get Bay to the hospital."

"Like, _**the**_ time?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I think so. Now, go. Hurry. I'll need your help getting her down the stairs."

Emmett turned and ran. Kathryn turned back to her daughter. "Ok, Bay. I think the babies are coming."

Bay's face twisted into shock. "What?! No! No, it's... it's too soon." she managed between panting.

"Sweetie, you know twins often don't go full term. Now come on. We have to get you up." Kathryn stood and wrapped her arm around Bay's back to help her up.

Bay struggled to stand and they had just begun walking towards the door when Emmett came racing back into the room. He went to the other side of Bay and they slowly made their way down the stairs and out the door to the car John had pulled around to the front. Bay climbed into the backseat with Emmett on her heels. Kathryn took the passenger seat next to John and they were speeding off.

"John! Slow down!" Kathryn screamed at him.

Bay looked over at Emmett who had taken her hand and was trying to comfort her. She silently spoke to him. "It's too soon. We haven't even settled on names yet."

"It'll be ok. We're going to get through this." He smiled at her, unwaveringly.

The Kennish car came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital. Bay took one last look into the eyes of the man who had been her rock for the last several months before he climbed out to get her a wheelchair. Before she knew what was happening, she was laying in a hospital bed, mostly naked save the hospital gown they had changed her into, hooked up to all kinds of machines, and Emmett was telling her to push with one hand whilst allowing her squeeze the life out of his other.

 _ **A/N: I promise it won't be so long between updates next time. I hope you guys like. Don't forget to review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Birth and the Switch**

Though he couldn't actually hear it, Emmett knew Bay was screaming. Her hand was so firmly attached to his he was beginning to wonder if his would ever work again. The sweat was pouring off of her face as she pushed and pushed to release their first baby to the world. Emmett looked down the length of her body so he could see when the baby finally appeared.

He didn't have to wait very long. Before long, the doctor was pulling out a very messy mass of dark curl and alabaster skin, eyes as dark and beautiful as Bay's. Even with all the goop and mess, Emmett knew this girl was the spitting image of her mother. Bay's hand had finally loosened on his and she had fallen back against the hospital bed, obviously exhausted.

The doctor held out a pair of surgical scissors to Emmett and gestured to the umbilical cord. Hands shaking, he managed to cut through it. His baby was immediately cleaned up and tagged on the wrist "Kennish, girl, baby A". He looked back at Bay. She was smiling at her daughter. But he knew the night wasn't over for her yet. She still had their son to deliver.

As if reading his mind, Bay's face suddenly contorted in pain again. Emmett reached out and took her hand again. She looked up into his eyes. He knew everything she was trying to say in that one look. "Get us through this. Make sure they're healthy and safe. Make sure they don't leave this room." Their daughter was placed in a bassinet on the edge of the room as the doctor went back to examining Bay.

Emmett felt her grip tighten on him again and he knew it was time to meet their baby boy. He watched in fear and awe as she pushed and pushed. So much pain was clear on her face and body. He didn't know how anyone could be strong enough to do this for one baby, let alone two, or more. He suddenly had a greater appreciation for his mother and made a mental note to give her a big hug when he saw her.

Again, the doctor pulled out the baby. But he couldn't have looked much more different from his sister. His head was full of bright red hair, his skin was lighter and somehow already had the makings of freckles speckled in a few spots, and his eyes were the same crystal blue as Emmett's. He couldn't help but smile as he realized they had made little twins of themselves.

He looked back at Bay and saw her looking towards their children. The doctor said something to her and looked back at him, "He wants to know if you want to hold them." Emmett looked back at the doctor and eagerly shook his head yes. Slowly, a nurse each handed him a baby in each arm. As he looked down at them, he felt tears well up in his eyes and spill over. Bay smiled up at the three of them and reached out for her son. Emmett carefully handed him to her and watched as she also had tears spill out and onto the blanket surrounding their child. All too soon, a nurse was telling Bay the babies had to be taken for a few hours for standard tests.

Bay looked back to Emmett and with their son in one arm signed to him with the free hand, "Go get my mom. She won't let them out of her sight." Emmett nodded, kissed her forehead and handed her the baby girl before going out to the waiting room to talk to their families.

Kathryn was the first to greet him as he entered the room. Daphne, his mom, Regina and Toby had all gathered once they had found out Bay was in labor. "Have they come yet?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes. They're perfect. Like little tiny versions of us." Everyone smiled and gave a little deaf clap. "But now they want to take them from the room to do some tests and Bay wants you to go with them. She knows you won't let anything happen to them."

Kathryn gave a small smile. "Of course."

Daphne spoke up, "When do we get to meet them?"

"I don't know, yet. I'll talk to Bay about it."

Daphne hugged him. "Congrats to you both. I know you're going to be the best parents those kids could ask for." Emmett smiled and hugged her back before leading Kathryn back to Bay's room.

Bay smiled as her mother came into the room. The babies were still in her arms. She seemed unwilling to give them up. "Emmett was right, they are little twins of you guys." Kathryn said as she smiled down at her grandchildren.

"Mom, swear to me they won't leave your sight, even for a second."

Kathryn stroked her daughter's sweat soaked hair. "I promise sweetheart. Now, you need to get some rest, ok?" A nurse came and one by one, placed each of the babies in their own wheeled bassinet. Kathryn followed them out of the room and left the new parents alone.

Emmett came and sat on the edge of the bed next to Bay. "Your mom's right, you need to get some rest."

"I know. But I wanted to talk to you about something first."

"Ok. Then sleep. Promise?"

"Scout's honor."

Emmett gestured for her to speak. "Melody." Bay finger spelled the word out.

"What about my mom?"

"No, Melody, for the girl. Melody Daphne Kennish-Vasquez-Bledsoe."

"Wow, what a mouthful for a little girl."

"She'll get used to it."

"Why Melody?"

"Your mom has been so amazing to me ever since we've been back together and honestly, she's almost as much of a mother to me as my mom or Regina. Plus, she's kinda melodious, isn't she?"

Emmett smiled and nodded his agreement. "And Daphne?"

"To honor the girl I could have been in another life."

"I love it."

"Good."

"But now you have to hear mine." Bay raised an eyebrow at him. "Angelo."

"Angelo?"

"Yeah. To honor your dad. Angelo Sorrento Kennish-Vasquez-Bledsoe."

"Sorrento as a middle name?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." She looked into his eyes and he understood what it meant to her for him to suggest the name. "Look at us, we've named our kids."

Emmett smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, sleep."

Bay gave him a fake salute. "Yessir."

He helped her lay back and get as comfortable as possible. His eyes never left her as she slowly drifted off.

A couple hours later, Kathryn came in, followed by a nurse with their now sleeping children in their bassinets, and their doctor. Kathryn's face didn't show anything for him to read. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Emmett, they asked me to interpret for you, is that ok?" He nodded. "Ok hun, the doctor needs to talk to you both so, as much as I hate to, can you wake Bay up, please?"

Emmett turned back to Bay and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes almost immediately fluttered open. She must not have been fully asleep. "Angelo and Melody are back. And the doctor. He needs to talk to us." She nodded and, with Emmett's help, sat up and faced the doctor.

"Miss Kennish, Mr. Bledsoe, as you know we did some tests on your children a few months ago and they came back inconclusive." They both nodded to the doctor and grabbed eachother's hands. "Well, your babies are perfectly healthy and show signs of good cognitive function. The only test they did not fair well at was the hearing test. It seems they are both almost completely deaf."

Bay and Emmett looked at eachother and smiled a huge smile of relief.

 _ **A/N: Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: To Be, Or Not To Be?**

 _ **Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing this story! When we writers don't get any feedback from the fans, whether it's good or bad, we lose confidence. So please remember to review as you read! It's greatly appreciated!**_

Bay and Emmett spent the remainder of their summer learning the art of taking care of newborns twin babies. John and Kathryn offered help, and they took it upon occasion, but they really wanted to do this as much on their own as possible. When school started they slipped into an easy pattern. They always knew who was supposed to be doing what when and neither of their grades suffered from the challenges they now faced.

Months passed until it was almost Christmas break. Kathryn had the whole house smelling of various cookies and cakes and breads. Bay rolled over to feel empty sheets. She sighed. She should have known better than to think the pattern they had fallen into these last 6 months would suddenly change. Her eyes opened up to the sunlight streaming directly onto Emmett's side of the bed. Almost as if the universe was taunting her and her pain.

The last six months had been perfect, from the outside. On the inside, Bay was scared her relationship with the father of her children was failing. Emmett hadn't done anything more than give her chaste kisses here and there since she had had the babies. Bay had even tried taking the initiative herself only to have him practically force her off of him. She didn't understand why he was pushing her advances away. Resigning herself to yet another lonely morning, she rose from their bed and began her morning routine.

About half way through brushing her teeth, Bay came to an abrupt decision. She had to confront Emmett about his behavior these last few months. If she wanted their relationship to last, she had to face their problems head on instead of expecting them to sort themselves out. Smiling to herself, she quickly finished getting dressed before heading to the babies room to find Emmett.

Emmett smiled down at his beautiful daughter. Even at only 6 months old, it was obvious she was going to look exactly like Bay, gorgeous, exotic, and oh so tempting to all those nefarious boys out there. Lucky for her, she would have a brother and an over protective father to help ward them off. He shook his head to himself thinking about how his thought process had already shifted. A shadow passed over them, causing him to look up and see Bay standing in the doorway. She did not look happy. Most people wouldn't be able to tell, but he could. Emmett placed Melody back in her crib and turned to face Bay.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Not here. Come to the bedroom."

Emmett's face twisted into a look of confusion but he followed Bay to their bedroom anyway. He watched as she sat on the bed and nervously played with the ends of her hair before speaking.

"Emmett, do I disgust you?"

His face dropped. Why would she ask such a thing? How could she not know how much he wanted her all the time? He came and sat down on the bed beside her. "Of course not. What would make you think such a thing?"

"C'mon Emmett. Surely you know we haven't had sex in over 7 months?"

Emmett thought about it for a moment. Damn, she was right. They had refrained during the last month of her pregnancy and they hadn't since the babies were born. How had it gotten to be 7 months later?

"What's wrong, Emmett? Why don't you want me?" Bay frantically signed at him.

"God, Bay, of course I want you. I want you so much I ache with it sometimes. I just... I was just trying to make sure you were all healed and... ready I guess."

"What do you mean ready?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you wouldn't want to for a while with the babies and us living here and everything."

"But I've tried and you've still pushed me away." Bay was on the verge of tears. Her always volatile emotions had yet to recover from her pregnancy so she experienced all of her emotions in high gear.

Emmett mussed his hair. "I guess... I guess I thought you were just trying because you thought I wanted it. I didn't want you to feel like you had to."

"Well stop it! You don't know what I've been going through these last few months, Emmett! Thinking I was hideous to you now, thinking you didn't want me because I gave birth to two babies, thinking that we were destined to fail again. I've been so close to breaking down for months! You just decided on these routines with Angelo and Melody without discussing it with me. I wake up every morning to an empty bed, Emmett! Do you know how much that makes me feel like you can't be near me?"

Emmett looked at this woman whom he loved so much. She was in so much pain and he hadn't known. How had they gotten here? How had he allowed himself to be such and insensitive ass? He reached out and took one of her hands and began speaking...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Forever and Always**

 _ **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been patient. I completely understand it's been about 6 months since my last update. I hope you're all still with me and I hope you enjoy what's in store.**_

 _ **This is a relatively short chapter, but I'll try really hard not to wait so long between the next update.**_

 _ **Trigger Warning: This chapter contains content not suitable for children including sexual situations. Reader discretion is advised.**_

Emmett reached out and took one of her hands. He started to wave his hand around like he was about to speak but he knew words would never be enough for what he had to say to her. Instead, he reached out and gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him for a deep, passionate kiss. The other hand found its way to her waist and before he knew it, they were both shirtless. The moment made him think of the first time they'd made love. The night they had created Angelo and Melody.

Every touch of her hands on his body made him shiver. Every flick of her tongue along his lips made him quake. Suddenly, he felt her hand trembling as it traveled lower down his abdomen. As much as he wanted what he was sure she was about to do, he knew he wouldn't last more than five seconds if she did as long as it had been for them. Reluctantly, he grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked up into his eyes and he could see her questioning him with her own.

Before she could become upset with him, he kissed her right above her stomach. He looked up at her face and saw her confusion. Nevertheless, he moved lower until his lips reached the waistband of her jeans. Making quick work of removing her jeans and panties, he looked at this absolutely stunning woman underneath him. The mother of his children. His savior. His heart. His lover.

Slowly, he spread her legs apart. He placed his hands behind both of her knees and softly kissed each one of them. He felt the vibration of the bed when she giggled. A smile came to his lips. He'd known she was ticklish and it would help her relax.

Bay couldn't help but giggle when she felt him kiss her knees. Her eyes fluttered closed and the next thing she knew, she felt his lips on the most intimate part of her. His tongue stroked up and down begging her to open up to him, which she did. Nothing had ever felt as good to her as this moment, except for maybe the first time they'd made love. Nothing would ever compare to that, especially since that had created their children.

Emmett continued his ministrations on her until she could feel herself shuddering and shaking uncontrollably. She knew she was getting close. So did he. Feeling him bury himself further against her, her whole body raised up and with one long quake and she felt herself release.

Before she could come back down to earth, she felt Emmett against her, pressing gently. His hand came up to her face. Her eyes slowly focused on him and he smiled before slowly entering her.

Emmett watched as her lips parted and he knew instinctively that she let out a soft moan. Keeping his hand on the side of her face, he made sure to keep her eyes on him as he started moving within her. He felt her legs come up and wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. Her hips began a slow rhythm to match his own.

Much too soon, he could feel himself getting close. He could feel her pulsing around him, it was driving him even closer. He felt her squeeze him so tightly he could barely move within her. A low groan escaped him.

Suddenly, she pushed him to the side and with more grace than he'd ever known she had, she was on top of him. He never left her. Boldly, she began moving on top of him, more quickly than he had been.

He reached up and put his hands on the sides of her face and held her eyes on his. Her special color of honey brown eyes were locked on to his as he felt himself begin to shudder and shake. Her own body was quivering against him. As they both began their ascent to completion, he drew her head down to his. His lips brushed the side of her ear and he spoke three words in barely a whisper, "I love you."

Bay literally collapsed on top of Emmett. When he had spoken, it had driven her farther over the edge than she had ever been. She lay there on top of him for what felt like hours. His arms were wrapped around her, fingers lightly brushing up and down her spine. Even that small touch was sending her body into after shocks.

When she finally regained the ability to move again, she slowly sat up. Only then did she realize that he was still very much inside of her. The motion sent her on one last trip into rapture. Looking into his eyes, she raised her hands to sign to him. He reached up and wrapped his hands around hers, stopping her from speaking for a moment.

"Now do you understand how much I want you? How utterly, stunningly, unsurpassably gorgeous you are? I will never not want you. You are my light. My lover. My heart. My very soul. I've never felt like this with anyone else and I never will with anyone else. I love you, Bay. Forever."

Bay's eyes were beginning to water. Emmett always had a way of bringing out her emotions in high gear, good or bad. "I love you, too. Always."

 _ **A/N: Please review! I'm considering doing a large time jump soon. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? All are welcome and will be considered. Thank you!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

Ten years to the day had passed since the birth of the twins. A party for them had been in full swing at the house Bay and Emmett had bought three years ago after he had gotten a lucky break and obtained his first big directing gig. Since then, his popularity among Hollywood had soared. He was constantly being asked to do this movie or that movie. But he only ever took on as much as he needed. He loved his job, but he loved his family more.

Bay had managed to get her artwork on display at a local gallery a year ago. Her very unique form of art seemed to jive well with the people of California and she was in very high demand. She was having trouble keeping up, especially since her pregnancy. The party for the twins had been interrupted when Bay had collapsed to the ground after a particularly rough contraction.

The couple were now sequestered in a hospital room awaiting the arrival of their third child. Emmett watched in awe as the love of his life panted and pushed. He knew she screamed in pain occasionally, but he also knew she thought it was worth it. They couldn't wait to meet the new addition to their family.

Out in the waiting room, John, Kathryn and Regina sat with Melody and Angelo. They had temporarily moved out to L.A. after Bay had informed them of her pregnancy. They wanted to be close to her for the birth of their third grandchild. Melody tugged at Kathryn's sleeve.

"Grandma, when can we see the baby?" she signed.

"Soon, baby. Mama has to deliver him first."

"But what's taking so long? It's been hours!" Angelo signed.

Kathryn smiled at her grandchildren. "Be patient my loves. Bringing a new person into the world takes time."

Emmett watched his wife give her final push and bring their new son into the world. Her forehead was plastered in sweat, her hair sticking to her face in various places, but she couldn't have been more beautiful in his eyes. Slowly, he looked over at the doctor holding his baby. His son. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched him be gently wrapped up in a blanket and set in Bay's arms.

Bay looked up into the eyes of the man she knew she could never live without. They had been through so much together. They would be through so much more. Her heart swelled with love and pride when she saw the same reflected in his eyes.

An hour later, Emmett carried his newborn son out to the waiting room to meet his siblings and grandparents. Kathryn jumped up excitedly as she saw him approach. John and Regina simply smiled at him. Angelo and Melody were both curled up in lounge chairs, fast asleep. Kathryn nodded towards them and asked, "Should we wake them?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, let them sleep. They can say hello later." He said after handing off his son to her.

Kathryn smiled down at the pink face of her new grandson. Never had she imagined that her life would turn out this way, but she couldn't have asked for better. Her daughter was now mother to three beautiful children, all of which took after their father in that they were all deaf. Her life was fuller and richer now than ever before with the addition of Daphne and everything she had brought into their lives.

"Did you guys finally settle on a name?" She asked as she handed him to Regina.

Emmett nodded. "Carl Johnathon Kennish-Vasquez-Bledsoe."

John puffed up. "That's a great choice, son."

Emmett felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find his best friend and sort of sister in law standing there. "Daphne! I thought you couldn't get away from the hospital?" he said before pulling her into a giant bear hug.

"I just told them not to kill anybody while I was away," she said jokingly as she pulled out of his hug. She turned her attention to the baby in Regina's arms. "Is that him?"

"Yep." He took the baby back and handed him to Daphne. "Meet your new nephew, Carl."

Daphne smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "He's beautiful."

"Did you bring Mingo and Maddie?"

Daphne shook her head. "Maddie has her basketball tryouts tomorrow."

"She's gonna be a star just like her mom." Emmett said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Stop it, you idiot. She's only seven."

Emmett shrugged. "So? She's still good and she'll only get better."

Daphne handed Carl back to Emmett. "Can we see Bay?"

"Yeah, but maybe only you for now. She's pretty tired."

She looked at her parents. "I won't be long, guys. I just want to say hello and congrats."

Bay sat up as she saw Daphne enter her room. "Daphne!"

"Hey there, new momma!" Daphne said before embracing Bay.

Bay took the hand of the girl she could have been in another life. She had stopped wondering about that a long time ago. Instead, she chose to embrace the life she had been given, and all the wonderful things about it. She was grateful, really, for the opportunity her unique situation had given her. If she hadn't been switched at birth, she may never have had all the wonderful things she now had in her life. She and Daphne would always be connected, and for that she wouldn't trade anything in the world.

 _ **A/N: Ok guys, I know it's been another six months only to have it end. But, I'm currently working on two other stories and I didn't want this one to be left in the dust. I figured this was a good place to end it.**_

 _ **On a personal note, I absolutely HATED how they ended the series. I'm obviously a huge Bemmett fan and when they didn't end up together I was very sad. Plus, they spent way too much time dealing with stupid stuff rather than actually wrapping up the show. Too many things were left unanswered and it really ruffled my feathers that such a good show got such a crappy ending.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you're not too disappointed with my ending. I may do more SAB fics in the future, but we'll have to see. Let me know what you guys think!**_

 _ **As always, I love you guys!**_

 _ **-eternalnight8806**_


End file.
